Child Of Wood
by CherryWoodViolin
Summary: It's Makoto's turn to have a kid, but she seems significantly more reluctant to agree with what destiny has planned? Can it all be overcome with a little intervention?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!! Guess what!?! It's Mako-chan's turn! He he he! Anyways, i don't own Sailor Moon, on witht he show!  
  
~~~  
  
~Makoto~  
  
"Mako-chan, it could have been anyone! We were at a club for Kami's sake!" Shinozaki exclaimed.  
  
"But I stayed with you the entire time! There's no one else logically possible!" I argued, chasing after him.  
  
Shinozaki turned toward me, looking very annoyed. "We both were drunk, it could have been anyone." He remarked.  
  
I sighed and looked around, then I noticed someone familiar in the distance. I couldn't tell for sure, but I could have sworn I had seen him before. I looked back at Shinozaki, who was shaking his head and walking away. I ran after him.  
  
"Shinozaki, please!" I begged, pulling him to a stop.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight, Mako-chan. See you later." He said calmly, then he kissed my cheek and walked off.  
  
My communicator beeped as he headed off in the distance. I sighed and flicked it open.  
  
"Youma attack on Cherry Hill Drive!!" Rei exclaimed through the communicator. I nodded and transformed, then ran off to the area of attack.  
  
"Die you pesky brat!"  
  
Usagi barely dodged the attack. I shook my head. That girl would always be an Odango Atama...  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
I stunned the monster, but didn't do much else.  
  
"Sailor Moon, let's get this show on the road!!" I shouted. She took me seriously and quickly destroyed the youma. I looked out to the long road and could almost swear I saw...no, it couldn't be Nephlite. He was gone for quite some time now. When Jadeite left Rei.  
  
Rei cleared her throat and looked at me. "Mako-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
I sighed and followed her away from the rest of the senshi. Great, just what I needed. The damn psychic figuring things out before I could hide them with what dignity I had left.  
  
"You look pale. Anything wrong?" Rei asked, in her calm tone that simply told anyone that she knew they were hiding something.  
  
"Absolutely. I'm just an average pregnant nineteen year old that protects earth as a sailor senshi." I retorted, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Club."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I think Shinozaki."  
  
"Think you saw Nephlite earlier.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yep, you're turn to get pregnant by a general. He'll get you in nine days."  
  
I groaned in frustration at Rei. This was not funny at all, and it wasn't usual either. Yet she was making it seem like the most normal, casual thing in the world. Sometimes I could envy her relaxation over the things like this. Yet, at the same time, Jadeite had also gotten her pregnant, and Sakura was currently brainwashed. At this point and time, however, Rei was irritating me, and I wanted to be sure she was wrong or right.  
  
"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me and this isn't actually Shinozaki's child?" I questioned.  
  
"Jadeite, if it's Nephlite's, come over with him tomorrow afternoon at your usual visit, and send a youma now!" Rei called out to no one in particular.  
  
A youma instantly appeared, causing a panic for a second, then vanished, leaving a small envelope. I glared at Rei, who simply smirked at me triumphantly. I walked over and picked up the envelope, reading it.  
  
Makoto,  
  
Well, Darling Rei spoiled the surprize for us. I was going to tell you personally. I suppose I will therefore see you tomorrow, and thereafter pick you up in eight days.  
  
Love, Nephlite  
  
I looked at Rei's satisfied smirk and rolled my eyes.  
  
"We should have brainwashed all of you..." I muttered.  
  
"You won't be saying that when it's your turn, Mako-chan." Rei sang.  
  
This was going to be a very nasty little nightmare. ~~~  
  
So, what do you think so far? Oh, and I have gotten numerous reviews saying everyone wanted me to have Rei tell Yuuichirou off. I also recollect mentioning that this was a series. Don't worry, there's a ways to go before this is completely overwith. They'll get what they deserve...besides, remember, there's a new enemy that no one can really tell from the good youmas. Might be a problem later... 


	2. Chapter One

Kon'wa minna!! Me again. Here's the first chapter of this, and as we all know, Makoto isn't as willing to give in as Rei was. How will this go over with everything?  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. There, I said it.  
  
~~~  
  
~Makoto~  
  
"So, what exactly is going on?" I asked.  
  
Mamoru, Usagi, Rei and I were sitting in Mamoru's apartment to avoid the chaos going on at the temple.  
  
"Well, let's just say this was planned somehow before our time in the Silver Millenium." Mamoru said.  
  
Now I was confused. This had all been planned? HOW? Moreover, how did Rei and Usagi know too? Rei saw my confused face and pulled out her necklace, which was made of rubies and I recognized as her princess necklace. However, sometimes it was useful to play dummy.  
  
"What is that? Where did you get it from?" I asked as innocently as possible. Rei saw right through the first question. The second one I was innocent on.  
  
"It's her princess necklace. Nephlite has yours." A voice said from behind.  
  
I turned around to see all of the outer senshi, each of them with their necklaces. Setsuna's was black onyx, Haruka's sapphire, Michiru's aquamarine, and Hotaru's amethyst.  
  
"All of us have ours, Luna has Usagi and ChibiUsa's. You are the only two inner senshi that will have yours. The others are in the possession of their betrothed general." Setsuna said.  
  
I blinked at what she just said. Did I hear the word betrothed?? And was the word general attached to it? This was far too much for one person to comprehend.  
  
"Why do the generals have them, and what did I just hear about engagement???" I demanded, angry and confused at this point.  
  
"Well, you see, in the Silver Millenium, all of us knew the destiny of the princesses of the planets and their respective generals. It was ordained before anyone was born that this would happen. Otherwise....you would be the last of the senshi. That would end the protection of Crystal Tokyo with you guys, and you would be in the palace to guard Serenity. Fate had it's own way of solving the problem, the generals of power and their royalty would give birth to the next generation of senshi to guard Small Lady. Therefore, if we had taken away the necklaces, the generals would have had no means of contact to set the initial necessity in motion." Mamoru said.  
  
"So this was all planned and unavoidable?" I asked, putting on a calm facade. There was a thunderstorm inside me that I wanted them to see full blown... this was completely the wrong time to tell me this.  
  
Usagi nodded and I hung my head. Keep the temper down... you don't have a fire temper... don't take after Rei... don't take after Rei... I know!! I'll make my OWN DAMN TEMPER!! JUPITER'S TEMPER!  
  
I immediately stood up and glared at all of them. Every single one of them winced at my glance, even Rei. Then Usagi opened her big mouth.  
  
"It's not that bad Mako-chan, you'll go away from us for a while and everything will be fine..." Usagi said soothingly, with too much sweetness in her voice. That was it. This had gone FAR ENOUGH!  
  
"URASAI!!!!!!!!!! I AM SICK OF EVERYONE TELLING ME I CAN'T CONTROL MY OWN FATE!! GUESS WHAT, I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, sending a blast of lightning from nowhere to the window, cracking it in half, then I ran out.  
  
~~~  
  
For some reason, the first place I went to was the temple. It seemed like even though Rei was one of the ones there, she might have been one of the few that understood my predicament. I was seething inside, still. Why did all of this have to happen?? What would happen to us that could make us less stronger to where we couldn't protect both Neo-Queen Serenity and Crystal Tokyo?? It didn't seem possible that we wouln't be able to do what we always did. Live regular lives by day, fight evil in the dark of the night. How did we ever manage to survive all these years anyways??  
  
Yuuichirou came out in a hurry and looked relieved at the sight of me.  
  
"Good!! Someone else to watch Sakura-chan. Ami has her hands full with Mina-chan. Ja ne!" Yuuichirou said, running past me.  
  
I shook my head, heading up the steps.  
  
"He's working two jobs for nothing if you ask me..." A voice muttered behind me.  
  
I turned around and looked at Rei, smiling slightly.  
  
"Why is that, Rei-chan?" I nosed.  
  
Rei shrugged. "There's no point in him trying to win her affections. For some reason I think the memory eliminator didn't work on her. It's as if it wasn't supposed to. Not to mention I don't really appreciate it. I would have rather been a single mother sometimes. Then he wouldn't be trying for another one all the time."  
  
I could see the contempt in her eyes the minute she brought up the brainwashing. All this had done a number on her. She was in love with Jadeite but couldn't mention him with Yuuichirou around Sakura. However, any minute he was gone, Rei talked about him as much as she could. The fire senshi genuinely loved her general, but I knew who had my heart, and it would take more than a lot of work to change that. Rei came over and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I know you can't stand the fact that fate put this in your hands. I didn't like it either from the beginning. Then I had the oppourtunity to think on my own while I was with the generals. I'm not trying to pressure you into giving them a chance, I'm just saying to follow what your heart says. If that changes, it changes. If not, then only time will tell if it will." She said calmly. I couldnt' help smiling at that. She did understand.  
  
"Come on," she nudged me, "Ami needs some help taking care of my daughter with Minako in there."  
  
We hurried up into the temple just as the phone rang in her area of the house. Rei ran to get the phone as I picked Sakura up from off the floor, where Minako had her while Ami tried to rest for a few moments. Rei returned and handed me the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi." I greeted.  
  
"Kon'wa, it's Nephlite."  
  
My jaw fell open, then I swallowed it shut along with half of the temper that had returned with his voice. Pride was about to interfere.  
  
"Well...? Why are you calling?" I asked, somewhat in a temperamental attitude.  
  
" How is Ran?"  
  
"Nani? Who is Ran? Some other woman that became pregnant from you?" I retorted.  
  
Rei gave me a warning look and I bit my tongue for a small time period. This was a bit on the side of annoying.  
  
"Ran was the name we agreed on for the baby. I wasn't aware that you didn't remember."  
  
"I was drunk and you want me to remember all of this information. Reality check, it doesnt' work that well."  
  
"Gomen ne, how are the both of you?"  
  
"Daijoba." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I can hardly wait to see you again."  
  
I groaned. "I don't need cavities from sugar-coated affection over the phone."  
  
"Still think it's his?"  
  
"Give me a good reason not to and I'll think about changing my mind." It was a very good arguement. There had been no solid proof otherwise. I wasn't going to believe it was Nephlite's until it was proven.  
  
"I'll see you with Sakura, Rei, and Jadeite tomorrow at lunch. Noon at the usual place. You will be there, right?"  
  
"Alright. Ja ne" I grumbled.  
  
"Ashiteru."  
  
"Sayanaura, Nephlite." I replied firmly, then I hung up the phone.  
  
Rei took Sakura up and sat me down. I watched her bottle feed Sakura and sighed. How could she stand knowing all of this and not telling the other two? How could she stand what happened? The past was coming back to haunt me, that was the only explanation. All the times I beat other guys up was turning around and biting me in the butt. I had to deal with one of the biggest pains on the planet.  
  
"Rei-chan, how did you feel about the whole ordeal in the beginning?" I questioned tentatively. Maybe I wasn't going as insane as I thought.  
  
"When you guys came to get me right before I had Sakura, I was a little mixed up. I was mad at you guys for taking me away from Jadeite, because I did love him, but at the same time, I still didn't fully believe it was his child until she was born. There was just something in her eyes that said she was his." Rei explained.  
  
I looked at Sakura, and thought for a moment. Genetically it was the only possible solution to her lavender eyes, but I knew they would get darker. I couldn't tell what Rei was talking about.  
  
"Give it time Mako-chan. You might see it."  
  
I could only hope she was right.  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
~Nephlite~  
  
I couldn't tell who was more nervous, Jadiete or myself. Either way, we couldn't wait to see the three of them. That is, if Makoto decided to show. I wasn't sure with her tone on the phone. Right now Jadiete would go crazy if he didn't see his daughter or fiance again. I suppose the insecurity of them living with baka might of had something to do with that. Other than the five months of his absense. I looked at Jadeite to see this satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"What exactly is so amusing?" I demanded.  
  
"She won't run to you, so relax and get over it." Jadeite stated.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You look as if you expect it from her."  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Do you mind shutting your trap?"  
  
"Hai, I do actually. I appreciate the concern."  
  
I groaned and looked up to see the trio walking over. Makoto had on a pair of jeans, a slimming shirt, and sunglasses. Rei was wearing a more comfortable, casual sundress and had Sakura in her arms. I poked Jadeite, who grinned at the sight of Rei. He waved and instantly she had given Sakura to Makoto and was running to him, throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. That girl sure knew how to make someone jealous sometimes. Makoto chased after her at a leisurely pace, but wasn't far behind, handing Sakura to Jadeite and facing me more formally.  
  
"Kon'nichi'wa." She said.  
  
I crossed my arms, eyeing her. "Kon'wa. Am I allowed to hug you or will that result in sudden death?"  
  
She rolled her eyes in permission and I hugged her, kissing her cheek. Jadeite then looked at Rei.  
  
"Did you brainwash Sakura and baka?" he asked.  
  
"Tried to, think it only worked on baka." Rei replied.  
  
"Well of course, she's Daddy's little angel."  
  
"Excuse you? You haven't waken up at 2a.m.in a good five months my dear general."  
  
"Wrong again love, my sleeping habits have been permanently messed up."  
  
"Not likely. Men sleep all too well."  
  
I looked over and noticed Makoto had a look of worry on her face. I smiled and put an arm on her shoulder, using her as an armrest.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't deal with this too much."  
  
"I sure as hell hope not, but I'm too hungry to care right now. Maybe if we leave they'll notice."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
~Makoto~  
  
We walked in and were soon followed by the two lovebirds. They did notice after all. After we ordered. Jadiete smirked at me.  
  
"So, how about we leave right after lunch instead of waiting?" he teased.  
  
Nephlite shot him a look and I could feel my temper rising again. He was going to push it if the little fire general didn't watch his tongue.  
  
"Beware of your mouth Jadeite, it might turn purple when I get done..." Nephlite growled.  
  
"Cut it out you two." I ordered, taking a bite of my sandwich. This whole ordeal was taking a lot out of me. Then of course you could add on that I was now feeding two people.  
  
I finished my sandwich while the other three talked some, and I looked out the window to see Shinozaki walking in this direction, as if he had been looking for someone. Then I remembered I hadn't been home for him to call me. He must have been looking for me. My heart jumped into my throat and I leapt out of my seat, running out and catching his eye.  
  
"Shinozaki!" I exclaimed, running to him.  
  
He turned from where he was looking in and smiled broadly at me, just in his way that always made me feel like the world revolved around me. He opened his arms and closed them the minute I had mine around him. Shinozaki kissed me tenderly and I smiled brightly.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to upset you the other day. I tried to call but you weren't there. Can you forgive me?" He asked.  
  
I smiled and kissed him. "Of course I can. Ashiteru."  
  
"Ashiteru. Come on, let's go for a walk." He said, then we both headed off, with me under his arm, grinning for the first time in days. 


	3. Chapter Two

Hidey ho. Here we are again. The next chapter in this strange and unusual fanfic. Alas, where we left off, Makoto had just left Nephlite for Shinozaki....things aren't going well are they?  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or anything affiliated with it. I'm just borrowing it to fit into the story. He he.  
  
~~~  
  
~Makoto~  
  
I stood in my kitchen with Shinozaki, nervous as hell. He had brought me here for the quiet...I still hadn't figured out what that meant.  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?" I asked while Shinozaki took me in his arms.  
  
"I realized how rediculous I was being by denying all possibilities that I was the father. It was a selfish thing to do. Love can't be chosy and just leave at any sudden change in the normal routine. I never want to hurt you like that again." He told me, gazing into my eyes.  
  
I stared into the depths of his rich blue eyes and almost melted into a puddle. Without genuinely noticing, I felt Shinozaki take my hand and pull out a ring with a large diamond in the center, and two emeralds on the side. My jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"Mako-chan, I don't care who the father is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this baby. Will you marry me and stay with me until the end of time?" Shinozaki asked.  
  
I stood there in complete shook for a moment, then nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Of course, there's no one else I would rather be with. Ashiteru." I whispered in his ear.  
  
He smiled and gently placed the ring on my finger, hugging me tightly.  
  
"So, what are we going to name the baby?" he asked gently. My eyes, which I did not know were shut, flew open. Ran was the name Nephlite and I had chosen years ago. I would have to leave here soon because I was to be with Nephlite. Ran, that was her name. My baby girl.  
  
"Mako-chan, the phone."  
  
I pulled away and picked up the phone, irritated at the interruption of an intimate moment.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Mako-chan, what happened there? You ran off so fast I couldn't tell what was going on. I thought for sure things were going well."  
  
"Sorry, wrong number." I replied shortly at the sound of Nephlite's voice, hanging up the phone.  
  
My stomach was officially in my throat by then. I managed to get it halfway down after putting my arms around Shinozaki when the phone rang again.  
  
"Moshi moshi." I managed.  
  
"What's going on?" Nephlite demanded. I hung the phone up in response. Shinozaki eyed me curiously.  
  
"Do you want me to answer the phone if it rings again." He asked.  
  
All I could do was nod. When the phone rang again, I heard a click when Shinozaki answered. Shinozaki shook his head and took me over to the couch, where I leaned on him in an attempt to relax myself. Then my communicator beeped. Damned contraption wanted to add to my nerves already. The conspiracy of the electronic devices.  
  
"Shimatta!! I have to go! Gomen nasai! Ashiteru! Ja ne!" I shouted, running out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
I arrived just as Nephlite grabbed me and held me firmly against a tree. My nerve hit the ground and I stood there frozen. More than likely with a look of pure guilt on my face. Damn him. I should have guessed he'd use the lowest tactic possible to get me to talk. I looked up, then darted right back down. I stared at the ground until he forcibly pulled my chin up.  
  
"Now will you talk or do I have to force it out of the male who answered the third time?" He asked sternly. I could feel all color drain out of my face as I could do nothing but stare into his overly perfect green eyes. Damn those eyes. I could never talk whenever he looked at me with them for too long. My life was perfect until that night. This was far from right. Then something added to my day...  
  
***  
"Come on Mako-chan, this won't cause anything bad to happen, I promise."  
  
Drukenly, I followed the voice into a room. There was a sudden spasm, and I snapped my eyes open to meet a pair of eyes that didn't belong to Shinozaki...they were emerald green.  
  
***  
  
I stared at Nephlite in shock, then shook my head.  
  
"Kami-sama...iie." I barely spoke the words.  
  
Nephlite looked at me with curious concern, then I had broken free and was running away before any other reaction occured. It started raining out of nowhere. Then pouring. My head started spinning and I collapsed against a tree, my sobs racking my brain, which was already in a whirlwind that made me think I was still moving. I sat there with my head buried in my hands for what seemed like an eternity before I realized there was something over me that had prevented the rain from reaching me. I prayed it wasn't a male. It was Usagi.  
  
"What's the matter, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, kneeling down in front of me.  
  
"Everything." I said bitterly.  
  
"Well, do you want to talk about it over cookies? It is rather cold out here." Usagi offered.  
  
I managed half a smile. "I'm baking, right?" I asked.  
  
Usagi smiled at my comment and helped me up, then we headed back over to my place. It would be nice to have someone that might understand there.  
  
~~~^_^^_^~~~  
  
~Makoto~  
  
I didn't know whether to expect Nephlite or not, all I know is that the minute I saw his car there, I simply kept on walking, and ignored him and Jadiete completely the minute I walked in where Rei was with them. Rei smiled and Nephlite had a look of shock, but I pretended not to see.  
  
"We're playing babysitters so you can actually get some sleep tonight." I grumbled by way of greeting.  
  
"Alright, just put your things in the back room." Rei replied.  
  
"We better get going." Jadeite said.  
  
Nephrite nodded and the two of them said good-bye, then left. I collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Mako-chan!! You're bleeding!" Usagi shouted.  
  
In an instant Rei had run out and returned with Nephlite. I felt his arms around me and a tearing pain inside. I felt something warm underneath me. This couldn't be happening...I was losing the baby... I was losing Ran. She wouldn't be born.  
  
I jerked up at the sound of Sakura's crying. I wasn't bleeding, it was 2:45 a.m.. Usagi was dead asleep next to me. I got up and went into the nursery, picking Sakura up.  
  
"Well, aren't we up early?" I felt her diaper. No wonder she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Come on, let's fix this little problem." I carried her over to the diaper changer and opened the diaper. I nearly threw up. I immediately threw the newest atomic bomb away and put a new diaper on. She continued to cry, so I held her and started rocking her in the rocking chair Rei had invested in.  
  
"Don't worry...Mako-chan is here. You can be happy for a little while." I soothed. It wasn't working. I was the only one falling asleep. Funny...I couldn't remember doing this since I got here...as a matter of fact, that was the last thing I remember. I went to get a formula bottle and ran into Nephlite. Great, just what I wanted to wake up to. Wait a second, didn't he leave?  
  
"When the hell did you get here?" I remarked, scooting away and warming up the formula bottle.  
  
"We came back four hours ago. Obviously your brain was fried." He remarked.  
  
"Do you mind? Shut up and get or do something useful." I snapped.  
  
Nephlite took Sakura from my arms and I groaned, sitting down in a chair next to the microwave, waiting for the godforsaken thing to beep so I could go back to sleep and wake up from the real nightmare. I felt Nephlite put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Get some sleep, this is the fourth time you've gotten it and ordered everyone else away, and you acted like this every single time." Nephlite insisted.  
  
"I don't feel like having a nightmare again. Especially not that one." I felt like kicking myself the minute the words left my mouth.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sakura's asleep." I tried to changed the subject. It didn't work. I could feel his eyes on me, drilling into my mind.  
  
"Makoto...." Nephlite said in his warning tone.  
  
I groaned and told him the entire dream, and that I didn't remember anything from after we got here. He told me that there had been some conversation, instructions, and Jadeite and he had returned around eleven and had stayed the night also. Usagi had helped Sakura two of the seven rounds. Nephlite put Sakura to bed and before I knew it, Jadeite was looming over the two of us with a smirk on his face. Rei never looked happier. I had no idea what the hell they were grinning about. 


	4. Chapter Three

Okay, okay, I'm a bit slow at these things. Actually, I think it's the fact that I'm doing more than one of these at once that's slowing me down. That's okay though. I thrive off of stress, and the compliments I tend to get. Anyways, here's the next chappie!!  
  
~*~  
  
~Makoto~  
  
"Great, an idiot looming over me. Just what I need. NOT!" I grumbled, then I got up and walked over to where Usagi was feeding Sakura.  
  
"You could have waken me up a few times." Usagi insisted cheerfully. Yeah...right. I need the practice more.  
  
"Iie, I need more practice than you do." I grumbled.  
  
"Well in that case you could have waken me up." Nephrite suggested.  
  
I gave him a flat look. "Men are a pain to get up."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, I woke up every time she cried." Nephrite told me.  
  
"Whatever. Just let me know what the plan is for the day." I said, rubbing my temples.  
  
"They offered to baby-sit while I run so I could run some errands. I hope you don't mind." Rei said.  
  
I shrugged. "It's fine. I'll just get my revenge for last night." I replied, half smirking.  
  
"Alright, I'm headed out."  
  
Rei kissed Jadeite and Sakura, then hugged me. "Don't overwork yourself and get some rest."  
  
Rei was becoming somewhat of a mother figure for guidance lately. I really appreciated the support she gave me. It was comforting. Rei quickly left and before I could move Usagi put a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, fruit, pancakes, and toast in front of me. There was also a cup of coffee, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Eat up. You need to get nice and energized for the day." Usagi said, then she saw my worried face and added, "Jadiete and Nephrite made it."  
  
I shrugged and began to eat it, trying not to devour things too fast. Rei had once and the result wasn't very pleasant. Of course, feeding two can be a major pain at times anyways.  
  
"I'm going to get ChibiUsa and see if anyone else other than Luna is joining us." Usagi informed me, then she headed out.  
  
Before I could finish half of my breakfast I gave it up to the toilet. I felt Nephrite put his hands on my shoulders and heard Sakura crying as the door shut.  
  
"Shimatta, I need to take care of that." I managed.  
  
Nephrite wouldn't let go. Granted, it was a good thing. If he hadn't the entire bathroom would have needed a good cleaning.  
  
"Jadiete has Sakura. You and I are going to stay here until you finish." Nephrite announced firmly.  
  
Just as I thought I was done the last of the pancakes came up. I wiped my face with a wet towel and Nephrite helped me up. I washed my face and noticed he was still there.  
  
"You could have left if you wanted."  
  
"You could have thrown up again."  
  
"So?"  
  
Nephrite pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard on the lips. When he broke the kiss his arms remained around my waist.  
  
"I know you remember what happened, and I'm sorry to ever cause you such pain." Nephrite apologized.  
  
"Doesn't really matter. You did what you had to do." I dismissed the words without another thought.  
  
"You sound like we didn't have a choice in the matter." Nephrite said softly.  
  
"Did we?" I asked, wanting to know whether I was insane or not.  
  
"Well, I did. And it didn't seem to me that you were so drunk you couldn't make a good decision anymore. You seemed so happy to be with me. Like when Rei-chan was in labor."  
  
I heard Usagi and Luna, along with Ami, and took that as an oppourtunity to pull away and walk out to the room again. Ami walked over and hugged me.  
  
"How are you Mako-chan?" Ami asked, smiling.  
  
"Just got finished with morning sickness." I said in a sarcastically cheerful voice.  
  
"Um, minna, Sakura isn't happy over here." Jadiete started.  
  
For the next five minutes we played pass the infant, with no luck in soothing her. Even with the furball's suggestions.  
  
"Here, your turn Mako-chan." Usagi remarked, handing me the child.  
  
Within seconds the infant was silent. Jadeite shot me a dirty look and leaned against the chair, pouting.  
  
"My own daughter likes her nanny more than she likes me." Jadeite grumbled.  
  
I looked in Sakura's eyes and smiled. There was an entirely different world in them. I could tell that Jadeite was far from the truth.  
  
"Iie, she just knows that her best friend is on the way." I said.  
  
"Best friend?" Luna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Saku-chan and I talk rather often when Jadeite isn't here and I'm helping with the baby. The two of us have a rather nice understanding of what goes on in each other's lives." I smirked.  
  
Sakura let out a light laugh as if to indicate I was right. Someone knew all of my problems, and they weren't going to tell a soul.  
  
"Interesting enough. I wouldn't mind knowing what these things are myself." Nephrite said casually.  
  
Sakura let out a sharp cry that I quickly quieted.  
  
"Sorry, Nephrite, she doesn't like the idea. It's our little secret." I said, then I left and Luna followed me.  
  
"I don't suppose Sakura will let an old feline know, will she?" Luna asked, jumping onto a counter.  
  
A small sound of permission came from Sakura, and I smiled, sitting down.  
  
"Well, get comfortable Luna, this could be a bit long. Sakura, start crying if an intruder is on the prowl." I told the young baby.  
  
Luna jumped onto the table and started to finish my breakfast for me.  
  
"Well, I'm a month along in my pregnancy, and everything is doing fine with the baby. However, I didn't remember anything about how I got pregnant until yesterday. I went to a club with Shinozaki and someone spiked the punch I suppose. Then next thing I knew we were in an arguement over my being pregnant and he was irritated. Then he decided he was being rediculous, told me he loved me, and asked me to marry him. I accepted and the phone rang. Can you guess who it was?"  
  
"A certain general with emerald green eyes. I guess we might be using the crystal a bit for this one as well." Luna finished for me.  
  
"Just don't brainwash Ran...not that it would work. The kids are a bit smarter than we give them credit." I commented.  
  
Luna sighed and nodded. When we went back out to the rest of them, Jadeite and Nephrite had gone, and Nephrite had left me a note.  
  
~~~  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? He he he. Lemme know what you think. This chapter was a bit shorter than the rest of them. School is letting out soon, so I should have plenty of time to do this after then. :) 


	5. Chapter Four

Kon'wa minna!! This is actually the third time I had to write this because my computer decided to kill itself the first two times. Well, third time is a charm. Hope you like it.

~Nephrite~

I couldn't believe Makoto had done that. Why would she? She had never been this way as far back as I could remember. Then again, she hadn't been what I remembered so far. I could swear she would understand. Was she really that confused about everything?

Kunzite walked in and gave me a confused look. "Why do you seem terribly irate?"

"Makoto." I answered curtly, taking another drink of the wine.

Kunzite nodded and sat down, pouring himself a glass of the red wine. "Sounds like things aren't going as smooth as intended."

"Oh, they'll go smoothly, even if I have to make them that way myself." I growled.

"Well, it isn't good to get drunk without supervision. You might think up a brilliant idea without anyone to record it."

"Like what?" I snapped.

"Dinner, babysitting, flowers, jewelry, anything of the sort."

"All but the flowers done now." 

"Music?"

"What? Send her a song that says how furious she made me today?" I growled. 

"If it works, do it." Kunzite shrugged.

I pondered the thought for a while, then got up and started heading out of the room. Kunzite got up to follow me. It was time to visit a phone booth. 

~Makoto~

I sat down on the couch after listening to the ten messages from everyone on the answering machine and let out a groan. After working up enough gut, I opened the note Nephrite had written me. A necklace fell out...my princess necklace. I took a deep breath and began to read.

Makoto,

If you planned on telling me about you and Shinozaki, I heard that you were engaged in your conversation. You should really tell Sakura to keep a better guard up. However, I refuse to give up on what we had. I still love you more than life itself and I know you would never give up on what fate had planned for Ran. I will see you in four days. 

Nephrite

I sighed and leaned back against the couch again. The words from the note running in my head. As if I didn't have enough on my mind already, the radio decided to add the sadistic situation I was in.

"And now to Makoto from Nephrite, If We Could Start Over by Celine Dion." the radio announcer spoke.

***

I never found out why you walked away/And never said good-bye/But now that I see you/I'm torn inside, but I've still got my pride/I understand that some things are better left unsaid/I'm afraid of the truth/But what can I do if I still want you

**If we could start over again/I know if we try our love could be stronger/If we could start over again/I'm sure, wo oh/We'd never have to let go**

For so many years now/I've held inside thngs I meant to say/But faced with the past now I realize/I can't let that stand in our way

I never knew that a love so strong would never fade/But what can we do/If I still want you/And you want me too

**Chorus**

How can we walk away/From something that was once so strong/Have we the strength to say we're wrong

**Chorus**

***

The phone rang the minute the song finished and I picked it up.

"Moshi moshi." 

"Was that the real father of our baby?" Shinozaki's voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Hai, it was."

"Well, obviously he's in love with you. Luckily you're mine for all eternity. I honestly don't mind if he shows up every once in a while. Maybe the three of us can have lunch together."

I nearly choked on my spit, but settled for a coughing frenzy.

"Hey, promise me you won't die over there."

"Alright, I won't."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I can do that."

"Alright, ashiteru, Mako-chan."

"Ashiteru." I said, hanging up the phone after the line went dead.

There was a knock on the door and I let out a loud whine. Why in hades did everyone want to bother me at once? Was it that direly important that they do something to badger me??

I went to the door and opened it to see Nephrite's clear blue eyes. Damn those eyes. Damn him for being such an ass. I looked over all of his fine features. Everything was always so perfect about him. Hair, eyes, body, especially the eyes. They could kill anyone's defenses.

"Well, not what I expected, but it works I suppose." I managed, looking down as I remembered the note. 

"Care to talk about some things while we take a walk?" He asked in a somewhat formal manner. 

"Not if you're going to be talking in that proper of a tone the entire time. I don't appreciate the attitude." I snapped, facing him.

Nephrite narrowed his eyes at me. "I wasn't planning on it, I was simply choosing formalities because I didn't know what your mood would be. I apologize, Mako-chan." 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a jacket, then locked the house and walked out with Nephrite. Surprizingly, I was holding his hand.

~Naru~

I walked down the street until I saw a familiar bright red sports car. I couldn't put my finger on why it was familiar, it just rang some sort of bell in my head. Then it hit me the minute he appeared with Makoto. I fought back a scream, both of joy that he was there and of jealousy that Makoto was near him. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"It's you!! Kami-sama! I thought you were dead!!!"

~*~*~

Uh oh...something might be wrong with this. If you will recall, Naru did have a thing with Nephrite in the anime...I don't remember if it was in the manga. Well, guess we have to wait until the next chapter to see how this goes. (I'm surprized I haven't gotten flamed for these cliffhangers yet...)


	6. Chapter Five

He he he... Let's see, when we left off, Naru had just run to Nephrite's arms. Things could get a bit on the side of unpleasant, couldn't they? 

~~~^_^~~~

~Naru~

"Have we met?" 

That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear from a long lost love. I pulled away and looked at him, then at Makoto, who was red in the face. 

"Don't you remember me? Naru-chan?" I asked.

He went from curious to sheet white.

"Um, Naru-chan, this is my friend, Nephrite." Makoto announced.

Nephrite's eyes went wide in surprize.

"Naru!"

"Hai!"

He looked quickly to Makoto. Who looked at me after an instant of thinking to herself. "Where's Umino?"

"I don't know."

"Nani?"

"Umino is my boyfriend." I said casually.

I regretted those words the instant they came out of my mouth, for Nephrite turned around and didn't look back.

~~~^_^~~~

~Nephrite~

"That was a little too close for comfort." Makoto exclaimed as we turned the corner.

"Hai, I could just imagine the look on her face the minute I mentioned Ran." I remarked. Makoto seemed surprized by my comment. I gave her a curious look.

"Why on earth are you looking at me that way?" I asked.

"That's the first time I've heard anyone else call her anything but 'the baby'. It just surprized me I guess." She managed.

I smiled and kissed Makoto on the forehead. She wasn't short to the point where I had to bend down extensively to do that, which was nice. She stared at me with her stunning green eyes and I could only smile and take her cheek in my hand.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are to me?" I asked her softly.

"Iie." Makoto replied.

"Well, your hair and your eyes compliment each other perfectly. You know just how to move to make a guy go crazy, and you're the right height so no one has to make an extensive effort to be affectionate. The best part has to be your personality, though. Firey, like Rei, but calm as well, like Ami. You have a blend that no other could ever manage. Along with wonderful cooking skills. I never meant to hurt you at the party that night. You had this wonderful smile that would convince any person to do that. I wanted to make sure it was what fate had alligned." I told her.

Makoto blushed and pulled away slightly, smiling. "Arigato."

~~~^_^~~~

~Makoto~

I couldn't help the smiling inside as he talked. It was as if he meant everything. Nephrite put an arm around me after I pulled away.

"Where are we going again?" he asked.

"You said you wanted to talk. What did you want to talk about?" I answered.

"I just said it." 

"Would you like to come back and have some coffee and cookies or something? They're still fresh." I offered.

"Sounds wonderful."

~~~

I woke up on the couch the next morning next to Nephrite, unable to determine what we had been doing when we had fallen asleep. I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen to make some tea, putting the kettle on and turning on the stove. I turned around to have a broad chest in my face. Nephrite was groggy, but awake.

"You could have waken me." he grumbled.

"Iie, men are pains when you wake them up." I insisted.

Nephrite grabbed me around the waist and raised his eyebrows.

"Not when it's you waking me." 

"Get some coffee, you sound better with a functioning head." I replied, pulling away. The first reaction was getting tickled, the second was Nephrite starting the coffee pot.

~~~^_^~~~

~Rei~

I walked down to Makoto's apartment number and rang the doorbell. Considering we wouldn't be there when baby Ran was born, I was allowed to be the one to retrieve her for our surprize. Jadeite was also hoping I would catch them making love or in robes. I knew he would be more than sadly disappointed. Makoto answered the door in yesterday's clothes, which looked like she had fallen asleep in them, I smiled.

"Morning sunshine, what brings you here this early in the morning?" Makoto greeted.

"We have a surprize for you. I'm just glad you weren't in bathrobes." I said.

I could hear Nephrite swearing in the background and I giggled. Then he headed into the shower. 

"We'll have to wait until I can get a shower. Which might take a while with that one." Makoto said, nodding in the direction Nephrite had gone.

"Fair enough. I'll just call them."

I quickly dialed the number and let everyone know, then sat down with Makoto and a cup of tea.

"So, how are things? Feeling any different in opinion?" I asked.

Makoto shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. I might change opinion after eight months with him. But, since I'm now engaged to Shinozaki, I'm not entirely sure that I want to leave. I still love him..." 

I put a hand on Makoto's and smiled gently.

"I think they might need to make an exception and just let you handle this baby alone, and away from everything." I said. Makoto's reply was a curious look.

"Whatever do you mean?" 

"I mean, maybe you should get away from everyone. Stay on your own for a while and just think of things. Know any places where you could do that?" I explained.

Makoto shrugged. "Before it was just the temple, but there is this one place near where I used to live... that's a bit far away though."

Nephrite came out and looked at us curiously, then Makoto quickly exited and Nephrite sat down. He watched me for a moment, then spoke.

"What were you just talking about?" He asked me.

"Just an idea I came up with." I said casually.

"Which would be....?" 

"What if she didn't stay with you guys?" 

"How would that help her to get along better with any of us? Where's she going to live? With Shinozaki? That will really help all of us won't it?" Nephrite remarked cynically.

"Iie, she knows a place away from everyone where she can live alone." I countered.

"What about when she's late in the pregnancy? If she comes early?" Nephrite argued.

"One of us can visit periodically. She's still undecided on a lot of important matters. She needs to think without any influence in order to be happy in her final decision. During the last months one of us can stay with her. She'll probably have made a final conclusion by then." I informed him.

"I still don't like the idea." Nephrite muttered, taking a drink of coffee.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Look at it this way. If you were pregnant and weren't sure of the father _regardless_ of what you have seen yourself, on top of a swimming of emotions, how would you feel with everyone bothering you and influencing how you think constantly? That's exactly what she's going through. The only thing that will help her is to be independent. That's how she always has been, and independent, smart person." I argued at him.

Nephrite glared at me, defeated in the debate. "I'll talk to the rest of the idiots and see what they think of it. I can tell you right now they won't agree to it, and I go with them entirely." 

"Speak for yourself, you four have to live with hell's fury, not me." I said casually.

Nephrite started to speak then Makoto walked out.

"Alright, let's get going."

I grinned and took Makoto's arm, walking off with her. Nephrite followed silently.

~~~^_^~~~

~Makoto~

I walked into the temple and nearly screamed, my nails digging into Rei for a moment. In front of me was an entire array of baby items...clothes, blankets, toys, a crib, a stroller, and everything else imaginable in the center in front of me. Along with all the senshi. My mouth was gaping open, trying to find words.

"Surprize." Haruka said, grinning.

"Kami-sama...I haven't seen this much baby stuff since I walked in the nursery." I muttered.

"Agreed." Nephrite said.

ChibiUsa came up to me and handed me a cloth-bound book. I looked at the covering and realized it was a patchwork quilt. All of my past fuku, and memories full of events. How they managed that, I have no idea. I opened the booklet and found a scrapbook loaded with pictures, paintings, and newspaper clippings of all of us. The further I went in, the more unique each page began. It was an array of different battles, and what we were doing in normal lives that same week. Rei and Ami came out with a large blanket and a cake. Again, the blanket was a patchwork quilt, and our names were embroidered between the fabrics. I smiled and sat down, taking the cake that Rei handed me. 

"You have no idea what this does to me... now I know how much I'm going to miss you guys." I managed.

I took a bite of the cake, it was better than any I had ever made. "Who on earth made this? It's the most delicious thing I ever tasted." I asked, amazed. They had made it better than me.

"All of us chipped in, but mainly Usagi. Ami just checked that everything was right." Minako said.

I choked. _Usagi made this?!?!?!?_ I couldn't believe my ears. This was deliecious! Maybe all the cooking lessons had paid off after all. Then I thought of it. Unless there was a change in plans, I would be leaving in three days. I didn't think I could stand that. Especially being so far from Shinozaki. I shook my head and sighed. Rei could almost tell what was running through my mind, but she didn't let on as the afternoon continued. I simply put on a happy face and continued on as if nothing was wrong. They were the most wonderful friends I had ever had. Actually, they were close to the only ones, except for the rare few, and, of course, Shinozaki. He had always been there, since we were little.

I got home and sat down, listening to all the messages, one from Rei, telling me everything would be fine, one from Usagi asking if I was okay, one from Nephrite saying he loved me, and one from Shinozaki saying he wanted to take me to dinner at seven. I looked at the clock. I had two hours. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Moshi moshi." I smiled at the sound of his voice on the other line.

"It's Mako-chan." I replied.

"Makoto! I was worried you were missing or something!" Shinozaki exclaimed, almost laughing on the other side.

"So, where are we going to dinner?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want to go. Just, not where people can call you, I want to spend some time with my fiance." 

"How about that new resturant downtown? I heard it's pretty good, and quiet." I suggested.

"Sounds great. I can head over around six-thirty. I can't wait to see you." 

"I can't wait to see you. I've been so busy, it will be nice to unwind and see someone I love." I remarked, meaning every word. While it was nice spending time with everyone until I left, I had to spend some time with my beau before I left him too.

"Well, have you spent any time with our baby's biological father? I mean, he does have a right to see you too." Shinozaki told me on the other line.

"Actually, the rest of the gang gave me a baby shower today. He was there with us." I said casually. It was almost as if nothing was wrong, then I remembered what was going to happen in three days.

"That's good. He needs to spend some time with the family." 

"Um, Shinozaki, I might be going away for a while, until the baby is born."

"When is this?"

"Three days from now." I managed.

"Well then, I guess the two of us have to spend as much time as possible together in the meantime."

"Hai, we will." I smiled. Maybe things would be okay.

~*~*~*~

I'm really irritating with this aren't I? Don't worry, it's actually getting close to the end of the story, so I won't be doing this too long. Just relax and wait for the next part. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter Six

Here's Chapter six, but I also have some explaining to do about Chapter Four AND five. I noticed as I went through that the only part on it was the intro and Naru's portion, then the ending to Four, then five skipped the rest of running into Naru and all of what was in Makoto's apartment. Let me tell you, there's WAY more than that, but it didn't want to upload on here until I HTMLed it. It's on there now, so if you want to see some added stuff go back and read them before reading this. Sorry about the trouble!

~*~*~

The next few days went by as a whirlwind. I divided my time between Shinozaki and being a senshi with a strange new enemy not related to the generals, though everyone was confused as to who they were and why they would appear at the start of us being pregnant. Of course, that was something we didn't want to think of. It just usually happened anyways.

Within days we had settled everything as far as my living for the next few days. I was going to be at a place I had inherited from my parents not far from here, but I would be alone. Anyone was allowed to come and see me once a week, but the rest of the time was for me. How they were going to manage was beyond me. I was just glad the arrangements were made and I didn't have to worry about having someone else think for me constantly.

Currently, I was with Ami and Rei, who were shopping with me for the next few months. Life was going to be interesting, and certainly more than I would ever experience again. Rei pulled out a nice, comfortable-looking green sundress.

"What about this one?" She asked.

I smiled. She was trying to prepare me in every way. I had to admit, Rei had been the most wonderful person while I was going through this. Then again, she had also managed to have time away from everyone while she was at the castle with the generals. I knew Nephrite though. He wouldn't give me a moments rest. 

"I like that, grab it." 

Rei nodded and Ami pulled out a nice set of pants and a shirt. Eventually we had everything I could possibly need, and we headed out of the store. We packed everything into the car and headed off. Today was going to be my last day at home, but I was going to settle everything in my new home until then. We drove and finally came upon the location where I would be for the next days. It was a nice little house. Hardly more than a small cottage. I pulled out the key that I had stored for the longest time, and unlocked the door, opening it. 

Everything was exactly as it had been the past years. There was a bit more dust than before, but it could be expected from a place that had been abandoned for a good six years or so. All the furniture was still in the exact same place, all the objects and pictures still where they had once been. I smiled and set my things down. Then I motioned for Rei and Ami to come with me and explore how things were. As we walked around, all the things were still in good condition, and the entire place was peaceful. It was going to be heaven being here alone for the next months. I looked over at Rei and smiled. I could be myself here. 

We quickly settled everything in and headed back to everyone else. The last few hours were to be spent in a sleepover with my best friends, and only with them. We were staying at my apartment, and Yuuichirou was watching Sakura. It was just going to be us again. Upon arriving back at the apartment, Minako was already over there preparing some of the simpler dishes. Heaven help us if she had started the baking. 

I grinned in spite of myself as I took a bite out of some celery. "Thank goodness there wasn't any baking while I was gone. My entire house might have been burned down." I teased.

Minako stuck her tongue out at me, then continued making the veggie plate. I laughed and relaxed on the couch. My last night in my house. 

"Minna! Where are you guys!" Usagi's voice called out. 

"In here!" Ami called, walking into the living room and looking at the movies. I smiled and joined her. Then Usagi appeared and we all examined my collection of videos. I pulled out a few and we all starting picking out movies. I heard Minako squealing and Artemis, who I hadn't noticed before, came running out to Luna. 

"She's fighting with Rei over who should do the cooking." Artemis remarked.

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen, crossing my arms as the two of them bickered over who would bake. Rei noticed and stopped, soon followed by Minako.

"The last I remembered, neither of you were perfect bakers, so how about **_I_** do the baking, and you guys do everything else?" I asked, giving them a stern look of warning. They always knew I was the cook, and they certainly weren't going to try and imitate me in MY kitchen. 

Rei and Minako immediately complied with my orders and went about doing the rest of the usual things for our food. I prepared all of the baking, which was a batch of cookies, a cake, and some hot sandwiches. By the time I was halfway done, the others in our group had filtered in and were around the table as we always managed to be. I smiled in spite of myself. 

"We need to do this every time one of us gets pregnant from now on. This is far to entertaining not to do this. Besides, what's the fun in letting kids interfere with a girls' night of chaos?" I announced.

Rei nodded. "That's right, we'll always do this no matter what, and we'll be sailors to the end of time, raising a family or no." 

We all had glasses of something or another at this point, and we raised them in unison.

"Sailors to the end of time!" Ami announced. 

The lot of us playfully clinked our glasses together, the drank up. Everything in the kitchen finished and we all made our way to the living room, starting the marathon that would end with truth or dare. I sat watching the movie in between Rei and Usagi, but I couldn't help looking around occassionally at our group, thinking of the different things we had been through together. Some of it seemed a bit surreal, but others were all the more realistic. I grinned to myself and relaxed on the back of the couch. This was everything that made life worth living for. 

~~~^_^~~~

~Nephrite~

"Makoto, are you sure you'll be okay on your own out there?" I asked as she headed out to the car she had. 

I received a flat look in response and sighed. I knew she would be alright, but I wasn't sure that she would miss me. Which I didn't particularly like at that moment. Shinozaki arrived at that moment and ran over to her. Makoto smiled and kissed him lightly, hugging him for a moment, then releasing him. She went over and hugged me gently.

"I'll be okay, don't either of you worry, and don't visit me too often. Only when you really miss me. I'll miss you both, and if I get too lonely I CAN call you. I'll see you all in a few months." Makoto said gently.

I looked over at Shinozaki, who also seemed to be a bit annoyed at the current situation. He gave a shrug and I nodded. There was nothing either of us could do to change Makoto's mind. She was simply stubborn that way. 

Shinozaki stayed silent for a moment, then spoke. "So, when do we start alternating weeks to visit her?" 

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't know, whenever works I suppose. Of course, only one person can visit her per day, so that means we have to beat everyone else. Which results in waking up at dawn. . ." 

"I get the first day!" Shinozaki exclaimed. Rei suddenly gave him a solidly stern warning look from where she was. 

"Absolutely not! I refuse to let some male be the first to see her! One of us will see her first. And it's only one person every other day. Though it should be once a week with how you guys are." Rei scolded.

Damn, this was going to be harder to get anything accomplished than I thought.

~~~^_^~~~

~Makoto~

I entered the house and grinned, placing what I had left for today on the floor in the bedroom. I opened the curtains and looked outside. The air was beautiful with a perfect view of the lake. I grinned in spite of myself, then examined my current outfit. A long skirt, a nice shirt, and sandals. It was time to change.

Quickly, I opened one of the drawers and took out a pair of jeans, a loose shirt, and sneakers. I dressed, then headed out to enjoy the surroundings. Life was going to be beautiful.

~~~

Well, it appears Makoto will be getting some time to herself. Or so we hope. Guess we have to wait until next chappie to find out, huh? Until then, Ja ne!


	8. Chapter Seven

Yay!! I'm finally getting this chapter out! Read and enjoy! Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Makoto~  
  
It had been six months now, and I only had two months left to put up with all the kicking. However, it will be nice to finally see Ran for once. I could hardly wait for multiple reasons. It was amazing what peace and quiet did. I had become considerably calmer here, and with people only coming once a week, I had time to think for myself. Especially since I only saw Nephrite and Shinozaki once every two months. I always thought about the times I had with each of them, but the answers were still foggy no matter what I did. This was going to be hard in the end.  
  
As I looked around outside while sitting on the porch, I noticed some peculiar movement in the bushes. The instant I stood up to call Rei, a youma came out of nowhere. If that wasn't motivation, I didn't know what was. Before I could reach the phone, the youma had blasted through the glass and knocked me against the wall.  
  
"Where's the senshi of wood? Her child must die!" The youma hissed.  
  
I pulled out the communicator when I hid from the youma behind its back, and instantly hit the button for Rei. She pulled into screen and I put the communicator around the corner for her to see.  
  
"Is that enough or do I need to specify why I beeped?" I asked, a look of worry and fury on my face. Why the hell had they shown up here?? It was more than obvious Nephrite hadn't sent this, but who had? I didn't have time to think long on it, due to the fact that the youma turned a corner as I did and nearly rammed into me. Talk about terror. The youma had these dark black eyes and was nearly five feet taller than me, and about six feet wider. I was suddenly afraid of what might happen and found myself stepping backwards and cowering away from this thing.  
  
"Where is the senshi of wood? Her child must die!" The youma demanded yet again.  
  
It could have just been me, but for some reason, when the youma was that close, it seemed considerably more intimidating. I backed away some more, then found some sort of gut and managed to talk to it. Not that it would listen to me.  
  
"The senshi of wood isn't here! Now get out of my house and let me live in peace!" I yelled, glaring at the youma and standing as tall as possible. As I said, I have no idea where that rediculous idea came from. Really, it was rather stupid.  
  
"WHERE IS THE SENSHI OF WOOD?" The youma bellowed, once again effectively towered over me, a tiny cowering figure. Come to think of it. I don't recall ever having a youma quite this convincing.  
  
"If you want her, you have to go through me first!"  
  
I turned around, and, much to my relief, found Sailor Mars facing the youma, ready to attack. Not very far behind was Nephrite, running up as fast as he could. I could hear the lecture and insistence on my removal from here already. Indeed, as promptly as he arrived, those were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
"Mako-chan, you have to leave here. This is enough. You're to come with me for the remainder of your pregnancy." Nephrite announced affirmatively. Unfortunately for him, my mind was already made up. I was far from going anywhere as long as I had not decided. Pulling away from his grasp, I stared him firmly in the eyes.  
  
"Iie, Nephrite, my place is here, protecting those that need protection." I said calmly, pulling away and facing him. It must have been an interesting sight for those that watched. There I stood, my stomach nearly hanging me over in a hunch, standing tall with my messy brown hair in a half-cocked ponytail, green eyes watching everything keenly. As Nephrite stared at me, about to protest, I saw the remainder of my friends arrive, all in fuku and effectively transformed.  
  
Suddenly, it was all so clear to me. Ran would never have to know only one father, she could have both, and I could love both for the time being. In the meantime, I had to do what was right for me, and protect the world that she would live in. Stepping back from Nephrite, I closed my eyes and pulled out my wand.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"  
  
In moments, I was transformed, and though I could feel Ran inside me, it was no longer visible. In just as short a time, Nephrite was blocking me from doing anything.  
  
"You cannot do this."  
  
"You bet your ass I can."  
  
"It isn't safe."  
  
I glared at Nephrite, stopping before I shoved past. "If you wanted someone who's life was lived safely, and without any danger, you honestly should have picked someone other than the Senshi of Jupiter. I am a protector of the Neo Queen Serenity, and I live to protect her and this planet. Nothing, especially not a safety hazard, will get in my way of that."  
  
Nephrite fell silent as I stepped up to where the rest of the group was, attempting to fight off the youma. It was tearing them to pieces one by one. Was being the key word. As if by magic, I suddenly wasn't afraid of the creature anymore. Then again, sudden strength could do that to a person.  
  
"Hey youma! You wanted the Senshi of Wood, I'm right here, and the only way you're getting my child or me is by force! Come and fight if you can!" I shouted.  
  
Within seconds the youma had faced me and thrown an attack. All I could do was manage to dodge it, then send my own back to it, successfully making contact, but not much damage. Then again, it was better than the nothing that everyone else was producing.  
  
Moments after my hit, Mercury managed to get a data scan in the monster.  
  
"Hit it on the left ankle with your Oak Evolution Jupiter! Then we can destroy it!" She shouted.  
  
I nodded and quickly attacked, followed by Sailor Moon completing the task. As the youma bit the dust, Rei immediately ran over and caught me as I nearly collapsed, detransforming. I hadn't felt the exhaustion in senshi form, but it certainly hit when I was normal again. Nephrite immediately came over, once again in stubborn mode.  
  
"That's it Makoto, you're far too weak to do this. You have to come with me." Nephrite declared.  
  
As Usagi came over, she stopped and looked at Nephrite.  
  
"As much as I admire your persistence in making sure she's okay, I have to ask this. Did you not see how she just saved all of us? We need her here more than she needs to go over there. Let her stay here and be herself." Usagi argued, facing him with a distinct defiance we all knew.  
  
Nephrite started to open his mouth, then went silent. Usagi sighed in annoyance and straightened, going over to me. "I thought as much. Are you okay, Mako-chan?"  
  
I groaned and looked at everyone that was now causing me to become claustrophobic. "Daijoba. Just give me some air." I grumbled, getting up carefully as everyone backed up.  
  
Gradually, they all left and I was left alone once again. This time, it was in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's that chapter. Again, sorry it took so long to get out. Until next time, Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter Eight

And here's the next chapter to the wonderful tale of Makoto. Guess what? Things get a little bit hectic! Duh... it's a given, huh? Well, here goes!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Makoto~  
  
I stared out the window, now a good eight and a half months along, waiting for the world as I knew it to change. Even moreso, worrying about whether or not another youma would appear out of nowhere and try to take my child in the middle of labor. Despite the fact that Ami was without a doubt going to analyze every part of the scenarios, I couldn't help thinking for myself of what might happen, or where these youmas had come from. They clearly weren't from any of the generals. Logic in that was nonexistent.  
  
Unfortunately, none of us could think of another excuse for where they came from. Metallia was long gone, and no other enemy knew of the generals. At least, not as far as we knew.  
  
I heard a knocking on the door and managed to get up. "I'll be there in a minute!" Slowly, I made my way over to the door and opened it, finding myself face to face with a tall woman, her dark brown hair a startling contrast to her dark violet eyes.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked cautiously. The woman smiled.  
  
"Why, yes, my name is Amaya Toki, and I was wondering if you would be willing to undergo a test to promote a new perfume store opening in a nearby town." the woman said brightly.  
  
I sighed. There wasn't anything that could hurt me about perfume, so why not? I nodded and led the woman inside, where she sat down with me on the floor and opened a case of perfumes, showing several tiny samples and a folder of papers with a small pen attached, and several small sample papers meant for each individual sample of perfume. The woman pulled out a small packet of paper and her pen, then smiled at me.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to ask you a number of questions, and according to the answers you give me, I will be able to determine the scent that best matches your personality. Are you ready to begin ma'am?" Toki asked.  
  
"Hai, by the way, my name is Kino Makoto, but you can call me Mako- chan." I said. There was something about this woman that seemed familiar. Inhumanely familiar. She sat up straight and tall, with perfect posture, and her hair reached across her shoulders in a distinctly delicate manner. Her eyes were relatively narrowed in comparison to those of mine, and seemed as if they contained the knowledge of time. It was almost as if she was another... iie, it couldn't be.  
  
The questioning began and soon she had gone through all fifty of the questions and had started to write out a sample card for me, the she took one of the sample sprays and spritzed it lightly onto the paper, handing it to me.  
  
"I have discovered that your personal scent is Veradis. The perfume has a more calming smell, with an earthy smell of wood and roses, reminiscent of nature and all that is real. According to how you answered your questions, these are the things that most relate to you." Toki explained.  
  
I brought the sample paper close to my face and sniffed lightly. It smelled of the outdoors just after a rain, giving me an image of a rose garden with freshly cut grass and trees around it. I smiled and Toki pulled out the sample bottle.  
  
"Would you like some on you now?" She offered.  
  
I smiled. "Certainly."  
  
Gently, Toki took my wrist and squirted the perfume on it. For some reason, a shock ran through my spine as she released me, and I quickly looked at the clock. It was near lunchtime. I cleared my throat and slowly took my wrist away.  
  
"Would you like to stay for lunch Amaya-san? It is near that time." I asked suddenly. For some uncanny reason, I did not want her to leave. Setsuna would be coming at noon, and I wanted Toki to be here when she arrived. There was just too much about her that was familiar. Toki smiled gently and shook her head as she packed up.  
  
"Iie, I have to keep promoting the new process. Perhaps another time, but please, call me Toki-chan." She said quiety.  
  
As soon as Toki finished packing, her hand jerked swiftly and she dropped her briefcase. A look of panic filled her eyes, and she instantly grabbed the briefcase with her other hand, putting on a false smile.  
  
"Well, I must go now. Perhaps we will meet again Lady Jupiter." Toki said, then she nearly ran out of the house.  
  
It took two seconds to register that she had just called me Lady Jupiter, and in the half second after I was on my feet chasing after her, but when I opened the front door, she was already clear out of sight. I closed my eyes and shook my head, turning around. Ran is getting to you, Makoto, nothing else. You're too anxious for your own good sometimes. I chided myself.  
  
I realized I still had the sample in my hand, and read the paper over.  
  
Meiou-Amaya Perfume Shoppe 7281 Helame Blvd. Juuban Plaza Sales Representative: Amaya Toki Your Personal Perfume: Veradis  
  
I stared open-mouthed at the name of the place. Meiou-Amaya Perfume Shoppe. There was no way that name came out of coincidence. Toki was somehow related to Setsuna. The only question now, was how.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you alright?" A soft voice said, sounding almost exactly like Toki's had only moments before.  
  
I jerked my head up and faced Setsuna, her red eyes almost exactly the same as Toki's had been. That was it. This was getting too wierd.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Told ya things would get a bit wierder from here on out! Sorry it took so long to get out. Life has been pretty busy. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Hi minna!! Here's the next chapter! Getting closer to the end! Here goes!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna took a drink of her tea and studied the sample for the third time. Then she looked at me and sighed.  
  
"Are you sure this woman fit the description exactly as you said? Dark hair like mine, dark violet eyes?" Setsuna asked apprehensively.  
  
I nodded, taking the empty plates and putting them in the sink. Then I sat back down and Setsuna reached over, placing a hand on my stomach. I'm sure she could feel Ran moving around in me. I knew I did. There were times when I wanted the girl out more than anything imaginable.  
  
"I can hardly wait for this part to be older." I said with a sigh.  
  
Setsuna smiled lightly. "I can imagine. Must be hard to deal with such a burden. I have to admire your strength, I would have never been able to face a youma with a child so late in my pregnancy."  
  
I smiled, looking down. "Nephrite told me it was too dangerous, that I would never be able to do that. I'm glad I proved him wrong. They would have never been able to beat it without me."  
  
Just then, there was a knocking at the door. I started to get up, but Setsuna stopped me, leaving the room for a moment. When she returned, Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Ami were following. All of them looked ready for a shopping spree.  
  
"I know we're only supposed to visit one at a time, but it is near the holidays, and Yuuichirou took Sakura with Mamo-chan for the day so, do you two wanna join us for a shopping trip? Haruka and Michiru are meeting us after they pick Hotaru up." Usagi nosed, her hands behind her back.  
  
I looked at Setsuna, who laughed, shaking her head. Then, I remembered the perfume sample and picked it up.  
  
"Perhaps we can look into this while we're there." I suggested. Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"Iie, I think Toki-chan will come out when she's ready. However, until then, we can most certainly explore the shop, but without looking for her." Setsuna said.  
  
The rest of the inner senshi gave the two of us a curious look, then shrugged as we put on our shoes, then we all left. It was time for a shopping trip.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Nephlite~  
  
I could hardly stand the anxiety. It had been at least two months now since the accident with the youma, and the senshi had made a very good point of preventing Shinozaki and myself from getting anywhere near Makoto. They were getting a little selfish, and my kid was going to be born any minute. It was bloody unfair, and about time for me to get selfish. This was my future wife after all. At least, she was supposed to be. Sometimes with how distant she was I could never tell. Perhaps it was time for a romantic evening. Then again, maybe not. You could never tell with her. Makoto was so complicated that way. Only one way to fix it.  
  
Quickly I grabbed my coat, October was cold after all, and headed out to the mall. There might be something there that I could buy to help her choice along.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Rei~  
  
We headed down the line of shops and peered in thousands of windows. It seemed there were so much more now that all of us were shopping again. Then again, Makoto hadn't gone shopping in a good seven months now, making her eight months pregnant. This kid was about to pop out anytime, it was more than obvious. Along the way, we found a new shop, just opened according to the sign: Meiou-Amaya Perfume Shoppe. After fully reading and absorbing what the sign said, I gasped.  
  
"Setsuna-san, did you open this shop with someone else?" I asked.  
  
"Iie, but I have a feeling of who may own it. However, I will let her reveal herself in due time. Perhaps we should go inside and explore this place." Setsuna replied.  
  
Makoto was inside in an instant. Ami, Usagi, Minako, Setsuna and I quickly followed. We were immediately greeted by a woman almost identical to Setsuna, save that her eyes were a startling violet, and her hair a dark, near-black brown, and resting gently on her shoulders. The woman saw them and smiled broadly.  
  
"Welcome Mako-chan! Good to see you came by, and with your friends! My name is Amaya Toki, but Toki-chan is fine for any friend of Makoto's." Toki then noticed Setsuna. "Suna-chan! No need for you to take the survey, but perhaps the rest of you would like to discover your signature perfume while I get Suna-chan a sample of one I know just for her."  
  
Toki left for a short time, then returned quickly with a small sample and a tray of filled punch glasses, handing one to each of us before giving Setsuna the sample.  
  
"Akili. A gentle, yet mysterious scent, most popular for formal occassions, but also perfect for family time. I think you will find it most satisfactory." Toki said with a warm smile.  
  
Setsuna opened the sample and smelled it, pausing to enjoy the scent for a while, then smiling herself. "You always knew me so well."  
  
I cleared my throat, in bewilderment at how these two knew each other so well, yet Toki seemed oddly familiar at the same time. "How exactly is it that the both of you know each other so well?" I spurred into the conversation.  
  
"She's a good family friend." Toki answered before looking around. "So, are any of you interested in discovering what your own personalized scents are?"  
  
All of us nodded in agreement, and slowly we all went through the long process of discovering what our scents were. Xaria fit Minako perfectly, with a sweet, affectionate smell, Alana was as peaceful as Ami, Nadine warm and compassionate like Usagi, and Enya a spicy, yet pleasant smell for me. Jadeite would most certainly love it. As we went about with buying each of our individual perfumes, including Makoto and Setsuna, Toki handed Setsuna three other perfumes as a gift.  
  
"They're for the other three that we both know. I think you can guess which one is for which out of Naiya, Kaloni, and Galen." Toki said.  
  
"Um, Suna-chan, before we do that, can we get to a hospital?" Makoto managed.  
  
"We'll take my car. We can all fit in it." Toki said firmly, grabbing her keys and the closed sign as she takes Makoto and heads out with all of us surrounding them.  
  
And the race was on. Luckily this time I wasn't having the contractions.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oooh, close to the end! Keep reading!! See ya next time! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Okay, okay, last chapter was short, I know. It's O-K. I promise. This will get longer and longer. Actually, this is the last chapter before the epilogue so they'll just be two long pieces. Well, better start it huh? Oh, and I keep forgetting if I put Nephrite or Nephlite, so if that changes each chapter, you know why(both of them are acceptable, I just can never keep track).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Nephrite~  
  
I had just started walking down the street with Shinozaki, the both of us having bought something for Makoto, when we saw the mob exiting a shop, this time with a strange woman holding Makoto up.  
  
"Mako-chan!"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The both of us were instantly running over to the group and trying to get to Makoto. Unfortunately, they were already piling into a Suburban. Setsuna, the apparent boss of the mob, along with Rei and this new stranger, gave the both of us rather unappreciative glances.  
  
"She's going into labor. Contact Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru and get to the hospital. Move it." The Stranger instructed, then she shut the doors and started the car, heading off as fast as my convertible did on a good day.  
  
Within a blink of an eye Shinozaki and I were getting ahold of the older senshi and running to the nearest car, mine. We got in and headed off. If we were lucky, the two of us might get into the room with her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Rei~  
  
I sat next to Makoto as she breathed deeply, cringing at the start of each contraction. I knew everything she was going through, but, as I sat there, I could find no words of reassurance. Possibly because every pain is different, and the only thing you can really do is be there for a friend. Gently, I took Makoto's hand and squeezed it lightly. She looked up at me and managed a smile, squeezing back.  
  
"Don't worry Mako-chan, it will all be over soon. You'll get to see Ran finally." I said gently.  
  
Makoto winced and nodded. "For once I can talk to the kid about her kicking habits and she'll be able to hear me."  
  
"Almost there Mako-chan. Just two more streets. I already called in. They'll be ready for us when we get there." Setsuna announced, looking back at us from the front passenger seat.  
  
Makoto finished the contraction and breathed deep in relief. Usagi reached over from the back and put a hand on Makoto's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad I could be here with you, and I'm glad to have such great friends that support each other." She said with a smile.  
  
I looked around and saw the exact thing Usagi was talking about. All of us were here, as we had been from the beginning, with all of us sticking through for each other. Minako, Usagi, and Ami were in the back making sure everything was still on track and that we weren't going in the wrong direction, and that no cops were chasing us. Toki and Setsuna were being careful that they got there and everyone was ready, and I was helping Makoto with contractions. The typical senshi image... with a few added pounds or so.  
  
We pulled to a stop and instantly jumped out of the car, being met by Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and a nurse with a wheelchair as we entered. I helped Makoto into the chair and she was immediately wheeled off.  
  
~Nephrite~  
  
I ran into the hospital with Shinozaki just as she was getting wheeled away to a room. Haruka crossed her arms, annoyed.  
  
"What took you two so long?" She demanded.  
  
"Traffic was heavy in our area." I commented. I always felt like I was being questioned for murder around that girl. I could never understand why, but some things aren't understood.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, considering we passed you and made it here five minutes ago." She snapped.  
  
"I don't have another woman to fake pregnant in the car!" I argued.  
  
Michiru glared at me and I instantly went silent. Haruka was normal, Michiru wasn't. I didn't want to push my luck. Far from it if I wanted to get near Makoto.  
  
"When can we see her?" Shinozaki asked impatiently.  
  
"After the birth if I have anything to do with it." the stranger growled.  
  
"Who are you anyways?" I questioned.  
  
"Amaya Toki. If you don't remember me that's a good thing. I had the unfortunate oppourtunity of remembering you." Toki snapped.  
  
I glared at her, only to receive what I could swear was a growl from Setsuna.  
  
Rei then cleared her throat, which I thought could bring our saving grace. Boy was I wrong. "Perhaps it would be best if the two men waited outside until after the birth." she offered.  
  
Great, I was getting conspired against by a mass of female fighters. There was no way to win this. I looked at Shinozaki, who was thinking the same thing. This was not going to work.  
  
"Fine, you guys win. We'll sit here until you come get us." Shinozaki said as we both sat down obediently.  
  
For some reason, I felt like a dog being owned by ten more dogs.  
  
~Makoto~  
  
The pain seemed to last forever, radiating throughout my body every time a contraction came. Yet, at the same time, I looked forward to each and every one, because it was another moment closer to seeing the one person in my life I would be closest to. I knew it would be more than challenging to have Ran around, but it was an adventure that few of us have braved as senshi.  
  
Setsuna entered the room and came over, taking a seat next to me and taking my hand, running her finger along gently. Then she looked at me with her dark red eyes, smiling gently.  
  
"I think you and I already know a number of things that most of them would have never guessed about Ran, parenting, and family." Setsuna said gently.  
  
I sighed deeply, knowing exactly what she was going to say, and understanding, for once in my life, everything about it. Still, Setsuna spoke again as I nodded.  
  
"Ran will not have a father in this lifetime. Rei saw it in a vision that she spoke to no one. I honestly believe that is why she so ardently fought for you to spend that time alone managing yourself. Nephrite will come to understand why this is when it is right for him to. Until then, you must be strong, and have faith in yourself. We all have secrets that we are forced to keep for time. I noticed that you have discovered mine, though it will be revealed soon enough." she said, a distant look in her eyes as she watched the clock, as if watching our very plans unravel in the designated form of life.  
  
"I understand. I plan to do whatever it takes to make this world safe for Ran, and our family." I managed, taking a deep breath.  
  
Setsuna smiled warmly. "Just as I knew you would. Well then, perhaps it is almost time for our next child to arrive."  
  
She left the room and the nurse came in, followed by Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Minako. They would be the only ones with me during the birth. I had decided it and told everyone else in some way, shape or form. After a short time of examining the scans in the room, the nurse nodded and looked at us all.  
  
"It's time to get the show on the road."  
  
~Usagi~  
  
We were all given scrubs and fitted into them on the way to the delivery room. Everyone else was already waiting outside, including the annoyed men, waving anxiously as we went off. Once inside, we waited for the next contraction. Instinctively, we all went over to Makoto's side. Minako and I were together, with Rei and Ami on the other side, holding on to both of Makoto's hands.  
  
"Well minna, it seems we have the start of a new family already. May this new member be as safe and happy as Sakura, and may Ran be the best of friends with them all, just like us." I said, adding a pep talk into the nervousness of us all.  
  
Makoto smiled, taking a deep breath before taking out her hands and putting one out.  
  
"To friends." she declared proudly.  
  
I couldn't help smiling, taking her hand in mine. "Friends."  
  
Rei was the next to join, a gentle smile that was rare on her, but always genuine, followed by Ami, who simply nodded, and lastly Minako, who proudly and cheerfully put her hand on top before the all chorused together. "Friends!"  
  
A contraction came and Makoto let out a moan of surprize, then pushed as hard as she could, holding on to all of us. The contraction ended and a head had barely breached the outside. One more push and it would all be over. I leaned over and rested my head on Makoto's, smiling gently.  
  
"Come on Jupiter, we can do this. Senshi power." I whispered.  
  
Makoto looked up at me, surprized, then nodded. "Hai, I know."  
  
The next contraction came and Makoto screamed in pain, then there was a faint cry in the background. Makoto released us, falling back into the pillow with a deep sigh. As the nurse had no idea who else to give the newborn baby to, she handed the child to me while Rei and Ami cut the umbillical cord. Minako let out a squeal and hugged Makoto happily as I stared at the tiny creature in my arms, though she was still wailing. Her newborn blue eyes were a sharp contrast to her dark brown hair, but I knew what color they would be soon. I smiled and gently handed the girl to her mother. Our new family member had come.  
  
~Makoto~  
  
Usagi handed me the sobbing baby, and instantly she grew silent. I smiled and laughed gently, staring at her small face.  
  
"Good to see you too, Ran. I've waited a long time for this." I managed.  
  
The nurses and doctor left the room and the influx of people rushed in. First came Setsuna, Amaya, Mamoru, and the outer senshi, followed by Jadeite, Sakura, Nephrite, and Shinozaki. It was all finally over.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I promise there's a tiny bit more to this. It's called an epilogue. Me, leave the story ending like that? No way in hades. Until next time, Ja ne! 


	12. Epilogue

Well, here's the epilogue! My final close to the story. I changed this one quite a bit from the original that I wrote heavens knows how long ago, but I like it regardless. So, let's get to the story! The entire thing is in Makoto's POV, just to keep any confusion from arising as to who's thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a high pitched wailing and I quickly went over to the bassinet, picking Ran up and cradling her in my arms. Life was hard now, but I wouldn't change a bit of it. After sitting down in the rocking chair with our quilt of memories, Ran quieted and looked up at me with her curious eyes. I couldn't help laughing. My life was being run by a completely different kind of monster. Only problem was that this one happened to be cute. Always a surefire way to win.  
  
"Feel like listening to some music Ran?" I asked, gently tweaking her nose. She giggled in response and held tightly to my finger.  
  
I stood up and carried her over, turning on the radio and sitting back down. Then a song came on, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was talking about me.  
  
***  
  
Yeah, I have my addictions/ And keep my share of secrets/ And things you'll never see/ I get selfish and defensive/ And pay too much atttenton/ To my insecurities/ Oh I, I'm just like everybody else/ I try to love Jesus and Myself  
  
I don't know what you believe/ Or what you think of what you see/ But this is a part of me/ What I do and who I am/ All of my impurities/ Are right her one my sleeve/ This is me / This is me  
  
My heart breaks for the homeless/ I worry about my parents/ And all my bills are late/ I'm dealing with the changes/ This complicated strangeness/ Of seeing life this way/ I,I'm just like everybody else/ I try to love Jesus and Myself  
  
I don't know what you believe/ Or what you think of what you see/ But this is a part of me/ What I do and who I am/ All of my impurities/ Are right her one my sleeve/ This is me / This is me  
  
I laugh at silly movies/ Tear up when I see babies/ And I'm subborn as a stone/ I criticize my body/ I wonder if I'm ready/ To ever be alone/ Oh I, I'm just like everybody else/ I cry, just like everybody else  
  
I don't know what you believe/ Or what you think of what you see/ But this is a part of me/ What I do and who I am/ All of my impurities/ Are right her one my sleeve/ This is me / This is me  
  
***  
  
There was a knock on the door, then I heard someone enter.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you in here?" It was Shinozaki. I let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm in the living room. Come on in." I called.  
  
Shinozaki appeared and made his way over. He stopped just short of the rocking chair and sat down in an adjacent recliner. There was silence for a moment, then he finally spoke.  
  
"I got the note in the apartment, about you deciding not to choose Nephrite or me. I'm kinda disappointed not to be spending the rest of my lifetime with the two of you, but I guess it is the best thing." he said, eyes downcast slightly.  
  
I reached over and took his hand, squeezing gently. "This had nothing to do with you. I just decided it was best for all of us to be this way. Otherwise, we'd end up like Rei, Jadeite, Yuuichirou and Sakura. I couldn't do that to any of us. Especially not Ran." I told him.  
  
Shinozaki nodded, looking up with a half smile. Then he looked at Ran, who was whimpering with her arms outstretched. I smirked, planting her directly on his lap. He stared at her, blank with confusion while trying to support her just sitting there.  
  
"Don't just sit there like an idiot, hold her!" I insisted.  
  
Tentatively, Shinozaki cradled her, eventually becoming more relaxed as I got up to start making lunch. I looked over the counter at the two of them.  
  
"What do you want for lunch?" I nosed.  
  
Shinozaki looked at me with the same blank look he had given Ran only a few seconds ago. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Just because I'm not marrying you doesn't mean you're banned from my life. Honestly! You're my best friend, you should have more sense than that! Besides, Nephrite will be over soon, and I'm going to need help keeping him from trying to move in regardless. I love you both to death, but you guys drive me to crazy to live with." I remarked.  
  
Shinozaki laughed, then stood up and walked into the kitchen with Ran, peeking over Makoto's shoulder before looking at Ran.  
  
"Well, what do we want for lunch?"  
  
"How about an order of senshi with a side dish of insanity?" Nehprite commented, coming in through the back of the apartment.  
  
"Not funny!" I whined.  
  
Of course, I was lying through my teeth. It was funny, because for once, I had a strange sort of family, and with two of my best friends at that. Life was going to be challenging from here on out, but I knew it would never be lonely. 


End file.
